Nighthawk: The Cameron Barnes Story
by TheRealCamStarchaser
Summary: Is Cameron Barnes just another man in a mask? Or is there something deeper beneath it?
1. Characters

**Characters**

 **Cameron Barnes aka Ace/Nighthawk:**

Powers-n/a

Abilities-engineering genius, kickboxing expert, expert pilot

Weaknesses-women, suffers from depression

Weapon of choice-knockout dart

Transportation-Nighthawk 1, Bluebird 2, Skyhawk 3, wing suit

Day job- air racer

 **Jaxx:**

AI unit programmed by Cameron Barnes as companion/assistant for missions. Spends most time in charge of Nighthawk 1

 **LT:** Former Navy pilot in Vietnam. Cameron's air racing coach.

 **Emily Rodgers aka Cere:**

Powers-telepath

Abilities-can sense future through other people's mind, can control animal minds, can communicate telepathically, expert mixed martial artist

Weaknesses-poachers, extreme stress on brain

Weapon of choice-her mind

Transportation-speed bike

 **Clint Jacobs aka Meteo:**

Powers-Eco

Abilities-able to manipulate anything, expert pilot, Kung fu expert

Weapon of choice-the weather

Weaknesses-Unknown

Transportation-whatever he manipulates

Day Job-rival racer to Cameron Barnes

 **Nighthawk 1:** main means of transportation for Ace.

Capacity: Two seater, but cargo compartment can expand to hold up to six people or hold Bluebird

Engines: two jet engines for lateral flight and two props built into the wings appear for vertical/stealth flight

Equipment: 8 CO2 rockets, 8 demo rockets, grappling line

 **Bluebird 2:** small fast response aircraft made for short duration flight

Capacity: 1 person

Engines: single high powered jet engine

Equipment: grapple line

Other uses: deactivates to form Cameron's '88 Chevy Silverado.

 **Panther:** high powered ATV that forms from the bed of Cameron's truck

Equipment: tow hook

 **Skyhawk 3:** Ace's orbiter

Capacity: 6 personnel plus cargo

Engines: 3 miniaturized Saturn V rockets

Equipment: grappling arm, 10 demo rockets


	2. Pilot Part 1

**Pilot PT. 1**

 **Location: Dallas, Texas**

As the sun disappears beneath the horizon, a lone midnight blue aircraft descends from the clouds. "What do you got for me tonight Jaxx?" asks the pilot. "Not

a lot Ace" replies the AI "but there is a robbery going down at the Exxon off of I-35 and Trinity." "Really, Jaxx?" says Ace in annoyance "well I guess that's a

start for tonight. Keep her flying for me would ya." "Always, when do I not?" replies Jaxx. "Do I have to recall about a month ago when you wound up at DFW

International flirting with a MD-88 while I was stuck on the ground and almost missed my race in Tulsa?" asks Ace. "What can I say, I like older women" replies

Jaxx "I got you this time though." "I'll believe that when I get back" says Ace "preparing to eject in three...two...one...now." Suddenly the floor of the cockpit

opens up as Ace begins his free fall. As he falls, he presses a button on his suit enabling his wings to appear. "I love my job!" yells Ace as he races to the

surface. "Jaxx, you still there?" asks Ace through his earpiece. "Yes sir" says Jaxx "did you ever test the retro boots yet?" "Um...shit" says Ace "that's what I

forgot. Well hopefully I don't make out with the ground." As he approaches the ground he lights off his boots. After a brief delay, the retro boosters fire

perfectly. "Woooo" says Ace almost fainting "that was close. Jaxx what's the situation in the Exxon?" "You got three armed gunman and two hostages" says

the AI "not to mention the C-4 attached to the gas pumps." "Well somebody really wants to rob this place" says Ace "switching to night vision." His goggle

lenses instantly turn a green color. "I can see where the C-4 is placed" says Ace looking at the gas pumps "disabling now." As he approaches each bomb, he

emits a small electro magnetic pulse from his gloves disarming them. "Bombs are disabled" says Ace "let's see if these guys are scared of the dark. Jaxx, shut

off the power." "Turning off lights in three...two...one...it's dark." "Good job Jaxx" says Ace with a smile "my turn. Go ahead and inform DPD." "Already done

Ace" says Jaxx "eta ten minutes." As he enters the gas station, he sees two guys surrounding the hostages. He immediately executes a quick takedown of the

first one then shoots a knockout dart from his cuff launcher, knocking out the second one. After both fall to the ground, he leads the hostages outside to

safety. Suddenly the lights turn back on. "Um Jaxx?" says Ace "what the hell?" "I've been overridden" explains Jaxx. "Ace" says the last gunmen. Ace turns

around to glance at him. "Not now Superboy I'm trying to fix a situa..." he starts to say but stops after realizing who the gunman is "what the hell? What are

you doing here? And why are you robbing a gas station?" "First off, this isn't a real robbery" answers Superboy "second, you know why we're here." "Why did

y'all have hostages if this wasn't a real robbery?" asks Ace in disbelief. "I believe you've met Miss Martian" answers Superboy as Miss Martian returns to her

natural form "and also Nightwing. Also, did you really have to knockout Mal?" He points to one of the gunman lying on the floor with a dart in his ass. "You

know that's actually one of my better shots" replies Ace with a smile. "Did you have to almost break my neck, Ese?" says the other gunman. "Jaime, what are

you doing here bro?" asks Ace. "I told you we've been trying to recruit you for the past year, Cam" replies Blue Beetle. "Why did you just say my name out

loud?" asks Ace in frustration. "We already know who you are, Cameron Barnes" explains Superboy "my actual name is Conner Kent, Miss Martian's is M'gann

M'orzz, and Nightwing's is Dick Grayson." "Well it was nice to meet you all, but I got a big race coming up this weekend and I got early practice in the morning"

explains Ace "Jaxx false alarm tell DPD to wave off. Jaxx...Jaxx! Damn it Jaxx where are you?!" "Um...Love Field" says the AI innocently. "Shit" says Ace turning

to Blue Beetle "hey Jaime can I get a ride back? My plane needs to get neutered." "Sure, Ese" answers Jaime.

 **Location: Outskirts of Dallas**

The next morning Cam is woken abruptly by his phone. As he reluctantly answers it all he hears is "Cam where the fuck are you?!" "Sorry Lt, got in late"

explains Cam "I'm on my way." "Hurry up!" yells Lt through the phone "we only got the airfield for two more hours." As he hangs up the phone, he begins to

hurriedly change into his flight suit. "Jaxx, run post flight diagnostics from last night" says Cam. "Anything in particular you want me to look at?" asks the AI.

"Nighthawk 1 kept trimming to the right, and also I kept getting an over temp alarm on the port side thruster" says Cam. "You got it" says Jaxx. Cam heads to

the garage and gets in his '88 Chevy Silverado heading for the airstrip. As he approaches the airfield he spots the sign saying "Midway Regional Airport". He

instantly thinks back to when he was a kid and how he used to go there almost everyday just to watch the planes fly. He remembers the thought that went

through his head every time "I'm gonna be like someday" he would say to himself. As he approaches the hanger, Lt is sitting there waiting for him impatiently.

"Bout time you showed up" says the seventy year old man. Lt was a retired F-4 Phantom pilot in the Vietnam War who traded jets for 340hp props. "Look alive

up there" informs Lt with a smile "we have company." Cam looks behind Lt to find an auburn haired woman wearing glasses dressed in a suit. "Good morning

Mr. Barnes my name is Lindsay Armstrong" says the woman shaking Cam's hand "I'm here on behalf of Armstrong Air Racing and we have taken an interest in

your career, but first we at AAR have a particular test for you to complete. Are you up for the challenge?" "Yes ma'am absolutely" says Cam with confidence.

"Great, as you can see we've set up a course along the airstrip" says Lindsay "it's pretty simple: you start at the north end of the runway, then make your way

to the first set of pylons where you will slalom through four, then you will perform a half cuban 8 through the final two, and return to the finish line." "Sounds

simple enough" says Cam. As he makes his way to the end of the runway in his little RV-3 he radios the tower for takeoff clearance. "N267TX to Midway Tower

request clearance departure to the south" says Cam over the radio. "Cleared for takeoff N267TX south departure, give'em hell Cam" replies Lt. With a smile,

Cam throttles up the engines as the plane races forward. As he lifts off the ground, he immediately approaches the slalom section beautifully executing radial-g

passes around each pylon. As he reaches the last two pylons he pulls back on the stick causing the plane to shoot skyward. Reaching five hundred feet he

inverts the plane, returning to the slalom section, finishing the half Cuban 8 with a half barrel roll. After going through the slalom section again, he touches

down back on the tarmac, and returns to the hanger. As he cuts the engine Lt walks up to him saying "nicely done kid. You were hanging out to dry on your

Radial-Gs though and your half Cuban 8 needs work." "Thanks Lt, I think" says Cam with a confused look on his face. "I thought you did very well"

says Lindsay as she hangs up her phone "we have one contract lined up for the World Air Racing Championship League, but you are not the only team we've

been interested in." "Who's the others?" asks Cam. "Robert Wise from Little Rock, Billy Jordan from Coastal City, and Clint Jacobs from Daytona" informs

Lindsay. "Clint Jacobs is the biggest cheat in Air Racing!" says Cam in anger. "Well we'll see what happens" says Lindsay "honestly, I'm really just an advisor. I

have very little influence when it comes to who we sign, but I'll be in touch as soon as I find out more." As she leaves, Cam's phone rings. "Ace got an

emergency at the Fort Worth Stockyards. One of the warehouses caught on fire" says Jaxx. "Pick me up at Midway" says Ace "make sure the CO2 rockets are

loaded onto Nighthawk 1." Cam hangs up the phone. "Well Lt gotta run" says Ace. "You ever considered somebody having your back besides Jaxx?" asks Lt.

"Why?" asks Ace putting on his goggles "I'm fine on my own." "Just thought I'd ask" says Lt "be careful out there." "Yes sir" replies Ace as Nighthawk 1 arrives.

Ace hops into the cockpit and takes off.

 **Location: Fort Worth Stockyards**

"Coming up on the warehouse" says Jaxx. "Yeah I see it" replies Ace as he moves Nighthawk 1 into position "enable canopy thermal imaging." Suddenly the

entire canopy turns a dark purple revealing the heat signatures of the fire. "I can see four civilians near the west side of the warehouse" says Ace "ready the

rockets." As he readies the rockets, an alarm sounds. "Target systems failure" says Jaxx. "Yeah I see it" says Ace "I'll have to do it from the hip. Switching off

thermal imaging." As canopy clears, he aims the nose at the base of the fire. "Here goes nothing" says Ace as he pulls the trigger. The rocket exits Nighthawk 1

flying straight for the building making a direct hit. Immediately the fire extinguishes. "Bingo!" shouts Ace "now let's get those people out. Jaxx I need rappel

lines and a sandwich." From the stowage compartment deploys a rappel line while under the seat appears a sandwich. "Aw you even heated it for me, you

beautiful bastard" says Ace. "Ace the civilians" says Jaxx. "Right" says Ace returning to the mission "ejecting in three...two...one...now." He suddenly drops

through the floor of the cockpit, landing on the roof. As he lands he can feel the structural weakness of the building. "I got to hurry before this building

collapses" says Ace to himself. After a few minutes of maneuvering through what was now a giant death trap, he finally finds the civilians. "Is everyone

alright?!" shouts Ace. "This woman needs medical attention fast!" shouts a man. "Jaxx, we got one wounded. Alert the paramedics!" orders Ace into his

earpiece. "Sure thing" answers Jaxx. "Are y'all able to carry her?!" asks Ace. One of the men nod. "Follow me and stay close!" orders Ace as he leads them to a

window. "Y'all are going to have to rappel down slowly!" orders Ace pointing outside "I will support each of you one by one!" As each person rappels down, the

weight gradually begins to affect Ace. The final person is the wounded woman who is conscious but limited in her mobility. "Ma'am I'm going to need you to

hold tight" says Ace "I'll have you down there in no time." "Thank you" says the woman in pain. As he lets the woman down, there is something wrong. His

rope begins to break slightly under the stress of the weight. "Shit" says Ace to himself as he tries his best to safely lower the woman to the ground. He can

hear the woman begin to become terrified as she begins to scream and flail. Approximately thirty feet from the ground, it happens. Suddenly the rope snaps

releasing the woman to the ground. All Ace can do is watch as the woman falls to her death. "Fuck!" yells Ace as he begins to start punching walls, beginning

to cause more structural damage. Suddenly the ceiling begins to shake as debris begins to fall on top of him, knocking him unconscious. The next thing he

remembers is a vision of a girl with hazel eyes and long dark hair wearing green spandex with a green mask around her eyes. Then nothing.


	3. Pilot Part 2

**Pilot Pt.2**

 **Location: Unknown**

"Jaxx to Ace. Come in Ace" says the AI as Ace begins to finally come to. "What...what happened?" asks Ace as his vision begins to clear up "shit, my

goggles broke. Where am I?" He finds himself in some sort of dark room appearing to be some sort of interrogation center. "You're safe" says a

mysterious voice over the intercom. "Who the hell is that?" asks Ace to himself "who are you?" "I'm like you, a guardian" says the voice. "I need to

go...aah" says Ace as he suddenly feels the pain in his head. "Ace you suffered head trauma in Fort Worth" continues the voice "you need to rest." "I

don't...need...to do shit" says Ace struggling to stand. As he stands he realizes he's missing his suit. "Where the fuck are my clothes?!" yells Ace. "Don't

worry" says the voice in a slightly more seductive tone "I didn't peek." "Yep" says Ace with a smirk "definitely a woman or a gay guy." "Smart man"

says the voice. "Are you done flirting with the him yet?" says another voice "he's here for one reason and you need to refocus on the objective." "Fine"

says the first voice. Suddenly the door opens and in walks a black haired woman wearing a white button up with a black overcoat. "Ace" says the

woman with a seductive smile. "Zatanna" says Ace "longtime. Last time I saw you was Reno right?" "You mean when you slept with me then snuck out

the next morning?" asks Zatanna raising her eyebrow. "Yep that's the one" says Ace with a smile "your not mad about that are you? I mean that was a

great day. First, I won the Premier League Championship race then got to have sex with the beautiful Zatanna. That's a pretty good day if you ask

me." "If your done being a pervert" says another voice as another woman walks through the door. "Cere your no fun" says Zatanna with a pouty

frown. "Zatanna go freshen yourself" says Cere "I can handle this one." "Fine" says Zatanna as she walks out of the room "Call me later Ace." At

another glance Ace notices something, this was the same woman who was in the vision he saw before he blacked out. "Cameron Barnes aka Ace"

begins Cere. "How does everybody seem to know my name?" asks Ace in confusion. "For one" says Cere "your security system is shit, and two, Blue

Beetle told us. Do you know why you're here?" "I figure it's something to do with you trying to get me to join the Justice League" says Ace rolling his

eyes "I've told y'all before that I work alone." "Ok" says Cere "here." She throws him his suit. "I made some slight modifications to it that I'll think you

will like" says Cere "for starters you're mask can be transformed into a face shield/helmet for when you want to punch out a building again. Also, I

updated you're wing suit. Now you have reinforced wings with a propulsion system for short duration flight. Finally, Beast Boy wanted to add this to the

front of it." The front of the suit now had an emblem of a hawk colored in a midnight blue. "You engineered all of this?" asks Ace in shock. "I had help

from Nightwing" explains Cere "what do you think?" "Can't wait to break it in" says Ace with a smile.

After he finally puts his suit on, Cere escorts him outside. "INCOMING!" yells someone from behind. Ace turns around to find a red blur coming straight

for him. He dodges it just in time as it passes. "Sorry about Impulse" says another speedster as he approaches "hey, your Ace right?" "Ace this is Kid

Flash" says Cere. "Nice to meet you but I have to go catch my nephew" says Kid Flash as he runs off. As they continue to make their way to the exit,

someone else yells behind them. "Oh Ace" says a woman from behind. Ace turns around to meet a hand flying straight for his face. SMACK! "Ow!"

shouts Ace "I probably deserved that, longtime no see M'gann". "You said you were going to call me, but you didn't" says M'gann. "I was but you got

back together with Superboy and it just was not going to work" explains Ace as she walks off. "How many Leaguers did you sleep with?" asks Cere in

shock. "There's one more" says Ace "how do you activate the helmet?" "Right here why?" she asks activating the mask's helmet. Suddenly a sonic

boom is heard. "Well that was good news" says Ace "if it was two sonic booms I would have been in trouble." Suddenly another one goes off. "Shit"

says Ace as two red and white blurs come flying at him. "You didn't" says Cere in disbelief. "Not my best decision" says Ace as he gets sent flying

across the entire Hall of Justice. "The helmet works!" yells Ace from a distance "Supergirl, Powergirl I'm sorry about Los Angeles." "It's ok" says

Supergirl as both fly off. "They're really some nice girls once you get to know them...ow!" yells Ace as he looks down to find an arrow in his butt "forgot

about Artemis. Sorry!" She gives him a stern look and walks off. Once they finally reach the exit Ace lets out "so who are you really cause I feel like I

know you from somewhere." "Fine" says Cere taking off her mask and the wig she's wearing. "No" says Ace in shock. His mind is instantly taken back

to high school. "Emily?" says Ace still awestruck. "Its been a long time Cam" says Cere. "You were the one who got me out of that building in Fort

Worth" says Ace. "I was handling the fire till you showed up and almost got your self killed" says Cere "speaking of which, take a few days to rest."

"That'll be fun explaining to LT" says Ace. "You mean Captain Atom" says Cere "come on I'll take you home." With his mouth still wide open, he follows

Cere to her plane. "Actually I need to make a stop first" says Ace showing Cere some coordinates "Ace to Jaxx." "Where have you been?" asks Jaxx.

"Long story" says Ace "I need you to bring the truck to the safe house." "On my way" says Jaxx.

 **Location: East Texas**

As they make their approach to the airfield a small cloud begins to form out of nothing. "Ace we got trouble!" calls Cere from the cockpit. "What's going

on?" asks Ace as he groggily makes his way to the copilot seat "it's just a cloud." "Made by him" says Cere pointing to the runway. On the runway

stands a man who appears to be manipulating the cloud into a thunderhead. "Think you can take care of..." begins Cere but stops realizing the empty

copilot seat "and he's gone." As Ace exits the plane he activates his wings which now had a small jet engine on each wing. "Cere you're amazing" says

Ace over the radio. "You're welcome" says Cere "be wary of sudden changes in the wind. I'm not sure what this guy is capable of so be careful."

"Roger" says Ace as he begins his descent. As he closes in on the meta, a tornado encompassed in lightning appears heading straight for the plane.

"Cere watch out!" yells Ace. Suddenly the plane is sent into a tailspin then begins to gain altitude. "CERE!" yells Ace as the plane begins to rip apart.

"I'm fine but radio is damaged and I am unable to exit the plane" says Cere telepathically. "Jaxx where are you?!" shouts Ace over his comms. "About

three clicks out" answers Jaxx. "Activate Bluebird!" shouts Ace "extraction marked by laser!" "Activating" acknowledges Jaxx "what's the situation?"

"You'll know it when you see it!" answers Ace. As Ace closes in on the plane, a small blue aircraft flies past him almost knocking him off course. "Watch

it!" yells Ace trying to maintain his flight path. "Sorry Ace" says Jaxx "not used to you flying by yourself." "I know right!" replies Ace "hold position and

standby for extraction!" "Roger" says Jaxx. Ace approaches the crippled and almost completely dismembered airplane and busts the door open. "Cere!"

yells Ace. "Over here!" shouts Cere who is trying to make her way out of the cockpit. "I got you" says Ace grabbing her by the hand "I guess we're

even now." "You have to get me out of here first" replies Cere. "Right" says Ace "Jaxx ready for extraction." Suddenly the blue aircraft appears beside

the plane's door. "Your going to have to jump!" shouts Ace as she jumps out of the plane. She is immediately caught by the aircraft. "Nice catch

Bluebird!" shouts Ace "meet you at the safe house!"

"That son of a bitch!" yells Ace as he circles the safe house overhead "he scared my herd into a stampede with that tornado. Jaxx, take Ms. Rodgers

to the farmhouse and ready the Panther. I got to go grab the herd." "You got it Ace" says Jaxx as he lands next to the house. "And don't forget to

change the Bluebird back to my truck" orders Ace. Cam immediately lands and enters the house to change into his t-shirt and jeans. He finally puts on

his boots and old Texas Ranger ball cap, then heads outside. "Jaxx I'll be right back. This shouldn't take more than an hour" says Cam "take care of our

guest." "Yes sir" says Jaxx. As Jeff boards the Panther, he notices that the weather has cleared up slightly. He starts the ATV's engine and races

toward the still stampeding herd. Once he approaches the herd he immediately cuts off the leader drawing the rest back to the grazing field. As he

counts them out one by one, he notices that two are missing. He is unsurprised to find the two that were missing were in fact Gump and Blue. Now

Gump and Blue were two of the bulls, and when you looked at them, you automatically assumed there was something missing inside their brains. This

time they had wandered off the trail heading straight for the cliff on the south side of the property. With all the speed he can get out of the Panther, he

races toward the two bulls. As he cuts them off, they immediately stop and just stare at him. "I got these two troublemakers" says a voice inside Cam's

head. "Emily?" asks Cam. "Yeah I forgot to tell you that I can control animals" says Emily as the two bulls head back for the grazing field.

By the time he returns to the house he can smell something good being cooked inside. "Who the hell could be...shit" he says as he notices the woman

inside "mom, what are you doing here?" "What do you mean what am I doing here?" asks his mother "can I not cook in my own house?" "I thought

you were out of town" says Cam taking his hat off "Jaxx! You could have warned me that my mother was here." "My bad" says Jaxx "I was busy tending

to our guest." Suddenly Emily walks in wearing one of Cam's t-shirts and shorts making Cam stop in his tracks. "Uh mom this is..." starts Cam. "I know

who she is" says his mom making Cam tense up "you both went to Midlo High." "Right" says Cam breathing a big sigh of relief "well I'm pretty tired so

I'm going to get some sleep." "Ok" says his mom as Cam walks to one of the guest rooms. As he walks to his room, someone places a hand on his

shoulder "Are you alright?" "I'm fine Emily" says Cam with a half smile "how are you feeling?" "I'm still a little shaken, but I'll be fine" replies Emily "I can

see why the Justice League wants to recruit you." "Why is that?" asks Cam. "Because you handle intense situations extremely well" says Emily

"through everything that happened today you never lost your cool. Plus, you saved my life so you definitely have my approval." After saying this, Emily

gives Cam a kiss on the cheek. "Well I'm only human" says Cam with a smile. "Are you referring to the woman in Fort Worth?" she asks making Cam's

expression turn slightly colder "you know she didn't die right?" "What?" says Cam in shock. "Yeah Zatanna caught her" explains Emily "see, this is why

it's good to have a team backing you up." "Well I'm going to sleep on it" says Cam as he crawls in bed "goodnight." "Goodnight Ace" says Emily with a

slightly more flirtatious smile.


	4. Pilot Part 3

**Pilot Pt.3**

 **Location: Safe House**

When Emily wakes up the next morning, she notices that Cam is gone. As she walks into the kitchen, she finds his mom already making breakfast. "Good

morning Emily" says his mom. "Good morning Mrs. Barnes" replies Emily "have you seen Cam?" "He said he was going to go fix one of the fences around the

grazing field then head up to the hilltop" says Mrs. Barnes "if you want I can take you up there, but first here." She hands Emily some jeans and a t-shirt along

with a pair of boots. "Cause you can't really go out there in shorts" says Mrs. Barnes with a smile. After Emily changes clothes, Mrs. Barnes drives her up the hill

where, sure enough, Cam is sitting on a rock playing his guitar. "Thank you" says Emily as she gets out of Mrs. Barnes's truck. As she approaches Cam she can

hear something she never would have thought she would hear. Cam was singing and actually sounded good.

"What if I walk along this road

Would you take my hand and never let it go

If I stood here filled with fear

Would you dry my tears..."

He stops as he realizes Emily is standing behind him. "Why did you stop?" asks Emily with a smile "you're actually pretty good." "Thanks" says Cam with a half

smile "it's been a while since I've done this." Suddenly Emily notices the etched stone on the ground reading "Ashley Barnes 1999-2012" "Who was she?" asks

Emily. "My little sister" answers Cam "the first person I wasn't able to save. It was in the fall of 2012 and I was home from college at MIT. I was taking her to

her first airshow. It just so happened to be the day that Ferris was showing off a new prototype jet they had designed. She was so excited. Then tragedy

struck. At first it seemed like a minor earthquake, but after another look a large object was sent flying toward the airstrip. All I could see was Atom Smasher

flying right toward the crowd with colossal impact. After the smoke cleared, all that is left is my sister lying on the ground lifeless." "I'm sorry I didn't know" says

Emily. "It's fine" says Cam "I used to come out here more often and sing to her." "That song was from Losing Sanity, right?" asks Emily. "Yeah" answers Cam

""Dance with Me" was her favorite." After Cam fights back a small tear he stands up. "Want to head to the pond?" asks Cam. "Sure" answers Emily. As Cam

mounts the Panther, Emily's phone rings. "Hello?" she says answering the phone "yeah, ok I'll be there momentarily." "What was that all about?" asks Cam.

"They need me at Mount Justice" answers Emily "can you take me to the airport?" "Sure" says Cam.

As they reach the airport, they find that a plane is already waiting for Emily. Once they reach the plane, the door opens revealing Beast Boy. "I missed you my

lioness" says Beast Boy with a smile "hey Ace, how do you like the new emblem on your suit." "Looks awesome BB thanks" says Ace with a slight awestruck

expression. "Hey Beast you ready?" asks Cere giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Always for you my beautiful mare" answers Beast Boy. "Ace, think about what I

said before" says Cere as she steps into the plane. "We'll see" says Ace with a wave. And just like that she is gone.

 **Location: Outskirts of Dallas**

"Did you get her number?" asks Jaxx. "Um no why?" asks Cam as he enters his house. "Cause your a dumbass if you didn't" replies Jaxx "your vitals indicated

sudden increases in heartbeat every time she came around." "So, she's with Beast Boy" says Cam walking to the bathroom "besides, it never would have

worked out anyway." He steps into the shower and presses one of the tiles in. Suddenly the shower begins to descend below ground into his lair "The

Hanger". He walks over to Nighthawk 1 to commence repairs. He continues repairs for, unbeknownst to him, are hours. As he attaches the elevon to the jet, an alarm sounds. "Um, Jaxx what's today?" asks Cam in realization. "Saturday morning, approximately 6:00 A.M." replies Jaxx. "SHIT!" yells Cam as he races to the elevator "I'm gonna be late for my race!" He engages the elevator as it returns him to the base floor of the house making his way to his truck. "Any other time I wouldn't do this, but Jaxx engage Bluebird 2, flight plan to Corpus Christi, TX" orders Cam. Suddenly the truck shifts into the navy blue streamlined single-seater. "Jaxx where's my flight..." begins Cam. "In your bag" replies Jaxx. "Thanks buddy" says Cam as he tosses his bag into the jet "Engage thrusters. Make sure the cloaking device is active until we land." "Roger that, Ace" says Jaxx. Once the garage door of the house opens, the jet departs heading to the race. "Jaxx, call LT" says Cam. Suddenly the vet answers. "Cameron are you on your way yet?" asks LT. You could tell by the expression and tone in his voice that he was definitely not happy but he was still trying to remain calm. "I'll be there in less than thirty minutes" says Cam as he engages Bluebird's afterburner. "You better be" says Lt "Mr. Armstrong is here and he's wanting to talk about you possibly being signed." "Really?" says Cam with a little girlish excitement "Hell Yeah!" He immediately does a barrel roll excitedly. "Ill be there shortly" says Cam with a smile.

 **Location: Corpus Christi, TX**

"Ah, Mr. Barnes" says a man in a collared shirt and slacks as Cam walks up to his pit. "You must be Mr. Armstrong" says Cam extending his hand to him "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, but please call me Cam." "Alright, Cam" replies Mr. Armstrong shaking Cam's already extended hand "and the pleasure is all mine. My daughter has told me that you were the most impressive out of all of the pilots that we scouted." Immediately Lindsay Armstrong appears from behind her father wearing a sun dress. "Ms. Armstrong" says Cam politely "its nice to see you again." "Please Cam, its Lindsay" says the owner's daughter "Mr. Adams, have you told your pilot the news yet?" "No ma'am, I have not" answers Lt "was trying to keep him focused on the race." "Of course" says Mr. Armstrong "wouldn't want our star pilot unfocused in the run." "Wait, your 'star pilot'?" asks Cam slightly confused. "Oh I forgot to mention" says Lindsay "how would you like to be apart of the Armstrong Air Racing Team?" All Cam can do is look over at Lt who instinctively gives him a nod. "I would be honored" says a speechless Cam. "Glad to hear it" replies Mr. Armstrong. As Mr. Armstrong and his daughter leaves, Cam bursts with excitement. "I can't believe I'm going to the World Air Racing Championship League" says Cam unable to stand in one place. "Hey hotshot, you still got to get through this race first" says Lt with a stern look on his face. "Right" says Cam with a slight giggle "I'll go get the plane ready." He immediately begins to head to his plane. "Hey numnuts" says Lt making Cam stop in his tracks "your plane is that way." Lt points to the opposite direction. "Right" says Cam blushing slightly "I knew that." Lt shakes his head as the flyboy preps for his race.

As Cam makes final preparations, a small child approaches him. "How's it going little man?" asks Cam with a friendly smile "What's your name?" "Um...Billy" says the kid "Billy Batson." "What can I do for you today Mr. Batson?" asks Cam. "I was just wondering if I could get your autograph" says Billy shyly. "Sure thing, Billy" says Cam as Billy hands him one of the Air Racing programs and a pen. As Cam receives the pen and program, he immediately signs it. "Hey you want to see what its like in the cockpit?" asks Cam making Billy's eyes widen with joy. Billy shakes his head as Cam helps him into the cockpit. The only explanation for the look on Billy's face is that he is the luckiest kid in the world. After a few minutes, Lt walks up for his usual final pep talks. "Alright kid, Cam's got to get ready for his race" says Lt trying to shoo Billy away. Billy hops out of the cockpit. "Thank you Cam you're the best!" says Billy as he begins to walk off. As he passes Lt, they both exchange familiar glances. "Friend of yours" asks Cam suspiciously. "What? No" answers Lt "Never met the kid in my life." Suddenly an official approaches telling Cam that he's next. "Alright kid, go get him" says Lt as Cam fires up the engine. As Cam approaches the runway the crowd cheers with anticipation.

Just as expected, Cam makes his way through the course flawlessly with an almost perfect time of 1:22.87. Returning to the pit, he was met again with the cheers and applause of the crowd having finished in first place yet again. "Way to go kid!" shouts Lt as Cam kills the engine "Nice way to finish your last race in the Premier League." As Cam exits the cockpit, he is met with a warm embrace from behind him. "Way to go Cam" says a woman as he turns around. "Emily, what are you doing here?" asks Cam slightly confused but glad that she was there. "I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by" says Emily with a smile. Lt clears his throat "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" "Oh right" says Cam beginning to blush "Lt this is Emily Rodgers. We went to high school together." "Pleasure to meet you ma'am" says Lt as he shakes her hand. "Likewise" says Emily with a smile "By the way, he knows." "Dammit, Emily" says Lt in annoyance "why did you tell him, and when did he find out?" "When I had to saved his ass" replies Emily with a smirk. "Technically I didn't need saving" says Cam still blushing. "Right" says Emily sarcastically "and how were you planning on getting out of that crumbling building unconscious?" Cam stops in embarrassment. "I told you, you need somebody with you to back your ass up" says Lt with a serious tone. "On the Brightside, he handled the overall situation pretty well" explained Emily, "also did you know he's slept with like almost every woman in the Justice League?" "Not all of them" says Cam trying to protect his case "only Zatanna, M'gann, both Supergirl and Powergirl... I see your point." "Where's BB?" asks Lt trying to change the subject. "Gar is helping Nightwing in Bluudhaven" answers Emily. "Well since you're here, might as well come with us to celebrate" says Lt. "Sure, I'd love to" says Emily with a smile as the three exit the airport heading to the nearest bar to celebrate the success of the young racer.


End file.
